


What Remaining Pleasures

by were_lemur



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo sustains himself as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remaining Pleasures

There are so few things in life Frodo enjoys anymore.

Food has lost its savor, sleep has lost its restfulness, beer and pipeweed have lost their power to comfort.

But there's still the touch of his own hand, and the thoughts of times gone by, when he had been young and hale (he seems neither, though by age he is still in the prime of his life) and had first seen not only the beautiful women of his own kind, but of those of the Elves, as well.

It would feel wrong to think of Arwen as he stroked himself; she was, after all, his friend's wife. But there had been other Elvish maidens in Rivendell, and he imagines them now, and the thought allows him to sustain himself a little longer, at least.


End file.
